


[Podfic] Things Left Behind

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Horror, Crowley is Good at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Fear, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Imbalance, Spiders, mofu bingo 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:It wasn't Aziraphale's fault that he'd fallen behind, the slip down the rocks had jarred his knee badly and running had been almost impossible afterwards.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Things Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602953) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 
  * Inspired by [[Fanart] Things Left Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620215) by [SkyAsimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru). 



**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Things-Left-Behind-by-entanglednow-esnb32)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gls0tfrn7ym29av/GO_Things_Left_Behind.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

**Cover Art:**  
[SkyAsimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru)

Special Thanks to SkyAsimaru whose amazing fanart I was allowed to use as cover art for this pod! More of SkyAsimaru's fanart is also linked on the original fic - please head over and check it out as well if you liked this fic/pod! I promise you, it's 100% worth it! 💚


End file.
